Teen Life, usual as it can be
by irochka
Summary: Teen titans are usual teens:beach, clubs, friends, crushes...This is my second story.Please R and R!Rob Star,Bee and Cy,Rav and BB.
1. HEY Summer is So not over

I do not own teen titans

Teen Titans are usually teens. Of course as usually as life of teens. Everybody in school call them Teen Titans, they are very popular and beloved. People say that their life is perfect, but they know nothing about their life.

At first, Robin or Rob-he is the leader. He always wears dark glasses and everybody is cool with it. He is 16 and his parents don't care about him and his life. And Robin is fine with that. Also he likes Marshal Arts a lot.

Then Cyborg-or Cy, he is Afro-American teen, but sometimes he is like a kid. He is also 16, and his parents are always in Europe, working, and Cy is cool with it.

Then Beast Boy or BB-He is still a kid, he plays video games with Cy, and he is vegetarian. His parents are always in Africa, they are archeologists. But BB doesn't care. He is 16 either.

Then girls:

Starfire or Star-she is new in America. She came here 2 years ago and doesn't know all things .But her friends always help her. She is 16 and she still believes in true love.

Raven or Rave-she is 16 and she is a dark girl, but everybody is cool with it. She is very realistic.

Then that new girl-Bumble Bee or Bee-she is new in their group, but she already has earned respect. She is 16 as everybody else.

_7 days until the first day of school_

"So, to the "Hey" club?" asked Robin

"Yeah" answered Cy on the phone.

"Ok, I will pick up Star and you Raven and BB, and Bee" said Robin

"Ok, Dude" said Cy.

It was 11 p.m. They were going to the "Hey" club, their favorite place. Robin was coming to his motorcycle, he was supposed to pick up Star at 11.15.He was wearing dark jeans and blue t-shirt, and as usually dark glasses. He turns on the engine. There was no wind that night. But when Robin was moving fast, the air was tickling his hands. He was at Starfire's house at 11.14.

Star heard the motorcycle and saw Robin waving his hand and smiling to her. She smiled back and ran down the stairs.

"Buy mom, I will be with friends" said Star

"Buy, sweetheart" said Mom.

Star was very beautiful that night, though she wasn't wearing something special, but still she was a heartbreaker.

"Hey Robin" said Star putting helmet on her head.

"Hey Star, you are looking good as usual" answered robin smiling

"Thanks, you too" answered Star, smiling back. It was their usual greeting. There were a lot of rumors in school that they are a couple, but they were only best friends. (They thought that).

They were coming at the club at 11.30.When they entered the club, they saw Cy, Bee, BB and Raven already sitting at their table.

"DUDE! I didn't see you all summer" said BB running to Robin

"BUYA! You are here! How was your summer?" asked Cy.

Best friends didn't see each other all summer, only Star and Robin were in the Gotham.

"Hi friends! I miss you so much" said Star hugging everybody.

"HEY! Where were you all summer?" asked Robin smiling

"We have so much to tell each other" said Bee. This was going to be a one very long night.

Star was at home at 5 a.m. They told each other about their summer all night.

Cyborg was in Europe with his parents, BB was in Africa, with his parents too. Raven was in Paris for a long vacation, Bee was in China, Robin was in Gotham and he went to New York for 1 month, and she Star was 1 week in Spain, and all time in Gotham. Her friends told her so much about different countries and she was excited.

She was so tired that night that she couldn't even go upstairs, so she was sleeping on the couch. Everybody was sleeping in their living rooms.

_Next day_

"My head hurts"said Star getting up from the coach.It was 10 a.m.

"Oops"she thought.She and her friends were coming to the beach, and Robin would come for her in one hour.She took a quick shower, put her swimming suit, snorkeling mask and flip flops in the bag.She made a ponytail and had an apple for the breakfast,when it was 11 and she heard a sound of Robin's motorcycle.She ran out of the house,crying "buy mom, I will be at 9 or later"

She heard "Buy sweatheart, have a good time"

"Hey Robin" said Star putting helmet on her head again.

"Hey Star, you are looking good as usual" answered robin smiling

"Thanks, you too" answered Star, smiling back.It was their usual greeting.

"So,ready for the beach?"he asked smiling

"Always" she answered giggling.

**I hope you like it so far.I tried my best.Please R and R.The second chapter is coming soon.**


	2. BEACH IS THE COOLEST THING

"_So,ready for the beach?"he asked smiling_

"_Always" she answered giggling_.

They were riding so fast,that Star had to hug Robin very tightly.

"Don't be scared,it is safe" said Robin,like he read her mind

"Yeah,I know, but cab you ride a little bit slower?" asked Star

"We are hear!" answered Robin, parking his motorcycle near yacht.

"This is a new yacht,isn't it?"asked Robin.

"Dude, of course it is" answered BB from the yacht. "Get in here"

Cyborg, Bee, Raven and Bb were already at the yacht.When Star and Robin got to the yacht Cyborg turn on the engine.The ocean was calm and it mirrored sun.

"Aren't their hot?" asked Cyborg, pointing to girls "sometimes I wished they were something more then our friends"

They were lying at the front of the yacht.Bee was wearing golden swimsuit and brown sunglasses, Raven was in dark purple and she wasn't wearing glasses. Star was in red swimsuit and she was wearing black glasses.

Robin and BB nodded, looking at girls.

"Girls, we are here" said Cy. It was their favorite place, where always were dolphins that girls liked so much, even Raven. And now they were too.

"Lets go, Sparky" said Bee to Cyborg. Only she called him Sparky.

"Coming" answered Cy, jumping in the water.

"Lets go Raven" cried BB from the water. His voice sounded funny, when his snorkeling musk was on him.

"I am here" said Raven smiling, in the water. Dolphins always made her smile…

"SO,you are coming Star"asked Robin putting on his mask.

"Sure" said Star putting on her mask and diving in the water.

They swam a long time with the dolphins.Dolphins were playing with each other, and Teen Titans too.Suddenly they saw something dark and fast under them.

"Shark" said Cyborg whisprering.Suddenly there were silence everywhere, except sound of splashing water of dolphins.

"Don't move" said Robin "this is the best thing to do".Star nervously came closer to Robin. Shark was swimming around for 5-7 minutes and then went away.

"HUH!That was close one" said Cy.

"Yeah DUDE!" agreed BB.

"I think we had enough"said Robin, swimming to the boat.Eveybody followed him.

"When is time for lunch, Sparky?"asked Bee

"OH,yeah, this is what I am talking about!"-said Cy, taking lunch from the basket.

It was 5 p.m. when they were eating lunch. They were talking about their summer, school and shark,when Star said "HEY, guys, look how beautiful sunset is!" Everybody turned their head, and it was really beautiful. Cyborg slowly put his hand around Bee's waist, at first she was going to say something, but then only smiled to him,and he smiled back. They were sitting there, thinking about each other, but nobody said a word.

"So, lets go home?" asked BB when the stars were already on the sky.

"No need to!" answered Cy,grinning and pointing to the blankets near him.

"You go sparky!" said Bee, giving him high five.

Robin was slepping near Star, BB near Raven, and Cy near Bee, hugging her under the blanket, and she seemed, didn't mind. It was one chilly night.Robin was hugging Star under the blanket, when he was sleeping.She felt something warm,but she didn't know it was Robin.

Robin got up in the middle of the might.He looked around and saw Bee, lying on Cyborg chest.He knew what was going between them.BB was lying not far from Raven, and Star wasn't there.He suddenly saw a long shadow coming from the another part of the boat.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked

"Huh? Ah,it is you Robin" she answered scared a little bit. "You know, I am just sitting here and thinking, how perfect my life is, I have the best friends in the world, and I like how we are spending the time, but how long will it last? Two years, and we will split, and I don't want this to happen."

"Star" said Robin "we are gonna be best friends, as long as we live!"

"Yeah, you are right" answered Star coming to the side with blankets."are you coming?"

"Sure" he answered, coming to her.The stars were shining below their heads, and in some time they felt asleep.Robin hugged Star again.But they were both sleeping to that time.

"Guys, what are we gonna do today?"asked Cy.

"We did everything fun?" said BB, not sure

"So,lets go shopping today?" proposed Bee.

"Great idea, Bee"said Robin

_Days were running fast:shopping, club, beach…Soon they didn't notice,that the first day of school is tomorrow._


	3. School is not so bad after all

_Days were running fast: shopping, club, beach…Soon they didn't notice,that the first day of school is tomorrow._

-Hey,guys,school is tomorrow!-said Star,sitting at the beach with her friends near "Hey" club.

-Yeah, I still can't believe it!It seems like the school ended yesterday-agreed Robin

-Yeah, good times ended fast-said Bee.Then the silence was between them.They were looking at the beautiful sunset:it was always beautiful, when Teen Titans were happy and when they were bad.

-So,guys I think we need to go home early today-said Raven- we have to sleep to be fresh tomorrow.

-I don't want to admit it, but she is right-said BB.

-Ok, buy guys, I see you tomorrow-said Star hugging her friends and coming to Robin's motorcycle.

-So,going home?-he asked

-Yeah-answered sadly Star.

-Don't be sad,Star-Robin smiled-it's not the end of the world, we are gonna see each other all year, we will even get tired of each other!

Star smiled,but she and Robin felt that they wouldn't have so much time together and everybody had their own life.

-Buy Star, I will come at 7.45 for you tomorrow as usually –said Robin

-Yeah, buy –said Star opening her door.

_Next day_

-Hey Star, how is your first day?-asked Robin-anyway,looking good!

She really was looking good, she wear a white knee long skirt with a brown top,and nice brown sandals.

-Yeah, you too-she smiled back.Robin was wearing dark jeans and a shirt, nothing special.

They were at the parking lot,when they saw that Cy's car just came.

-Hallo friends-she said hugging her friends.

-Hi Star-eveybody greeted her.

-OH my gosh!-cried Bee, running to some guy,she hugged him very tightly.

-NO WAY, BEE!-cried that guy, hugging her back.

-I missed you so much, where were you all summer?-she asked him,coming closer to Teen Titans.

-I was at Hawaii with my grandma-he answered.

-Anyway, guys I want you to meet Aqualad-said Bee.

-Hey-he added.

-Hi Aqualad, this is Cy, Robin, BB,and Raven-said Star-and I am Star

-Hi, nice to meet you Teen Titans-he said.

-Hey-said Cy,looking a little bit jealous.

-So.lets don't stay here,and come in the school-said Raven.Eveybody followed her.

-You are looking So fine-said Aqualad to Bee.-You are even more cute,than last year.

-Thanks,you too-she smiled.

Cy was becoming bothered by-his-sweet talking-to –Bee.

-AA!Speedy!What are YOU doing here-asked Star running to somebody.

-No way, my little Star-the guy answered kissing her lips-WHAT?YOU?BUT?MOVED?

-Yeah,what are you doing here?-she asked

-I moved too,and no way we met-he said.

-I missed you so much-said Star

-I missed you even more-answered Speedy.

-Hey guys, meet my boyfriend, Speedy-she said smiling.

-Hey-said everybody.

-Teen Titans, I have heard a lot about you!And of course my little Star is one of you?

-Oh, you are embarrassing me- she said giggling.

-Yeah, sure she is-said Robin friendly. But something wasn't right, he couldn't be jealous on his best friend, could he?

-So,what homeroom do we have-asked Star.

-112-said Cy,BB,Speedy, and Raven

-115-said Star, Aqualad and Robin.

-It is not a big problem my twinkle Star,is it?-asked Speedy.

She blushed.

Robin gave him shut-your-sweet talk look.No way he is jealous, sure he is, but only 'cause he doesn't want her to be hurt.They were walking down the hallway,when Robin saw familiar smell and look around-there she was standing.

-HEEYY!Kitten!How are you?-he asked coming closer to a blond girl.


	4. lunch

-_HEEYY! Kitten! How are you?-he asked coming closer to a blond girl_

-RObbiieee! Hey! How was your summer!-she said hugging him and kissing on the cheek.

-Fine-he answered-and yours?

-Nice. So, I will see you at lunch?

-Yeah, sure-he grinned, when he watched her going down the hallway.

-Who was that?-asked Star, curious

-An old friend-answer Robin.

-She is beautiful-said Aqualad

-Yeah, and she is _mine_ beautiful-added Robin

-Ok, dude-said Aqualad.

They were coming to their first lesson-French.

-Hi my dear adults-said the teacher.

-Bonjur madam-said "dear adults"

-I am already tired-said Aqualad

-Me too-said Star

-Me three-added Robin. He turned his head around the class and saw Kitten.He began to write a note:

hey kitten, how are you? Wanna sit with us at lunch?

She answered:

I am bored, how are you? Sure I will come to you.

Robin:

I am bored too, where were you this summer?

Kitten:

With my family: France, Spain, Italy, Greece…

Robin:

Nice.

-Robin, what are you doing-whispered Star

-Writing a note, and what?-asked Robin, puzzled.

-Are we coming to the "Hey" club today?

-Yeah, but you have to ask your "boyfriend"-said Robin, still jealous.

-Yeah, he will go-answered star, not noticing jealousy in his voice.

The lessons were very long but at last it was lunch:

-YEAY! Lunch-said Star.

-You are always happy, are you my twinkle Star? –asked Speedy

She smiled.

-Hey Kitten-said Robin,when Kitten came closer to their table.

-Hey guys-she answered.

-We don't have space-said Speedy, something happy was in his voice.

-Its ok, _ladies_ will sit-said Robin, and Cy and BB got up.

-Thank you guys, you are so sweet-said Star, only then Speedy got up. Aqualad wasn't there.

-So. Kitten, you have a ride?-asked Robin, smiling mysteriously.

-Nope-answered Kitten-my parents didn't let me have a car until senior year.

-I can pick you up tomorrow, at 7.45?-asked Robin

-Sure, thanks-answered Kitten smiling.Robin smiled back.

-Hey guys-said Aqualad-I am sorry that I am late. We had a meeting about homecoming dance

-This is what I am talking about!-said Cyborg.-BUYA!

-yeah, but it is in one month-added Aqualad.

-UMM-added Star sadly-but we can go to the hey club?

-yeah, great idea, Star-mumbled everybody.She smiled.

-you wanna come Kitten?-asked Robin

-Yeah, sure.Why not?-answered Kitten, when the bell rang.In some time, lessons were over.

-OH YEAH-cried Cy, running from the school.

-


	5. Star, and some drama

In some time they were out of school.

"if all year going to be as boring as this"-said Robin

"no way, dude"-said Cyborg-"we are gonna make it crazy!"

"for sure"-said BB.

"I hope" –added Raven.

They were near Cy's car. Bee, and Star were already there. Speedy was holding Star's waist.

"What the..?"thought Robin-"who is that guy? Oh, yeah, this is her "boyfriend".What is wrong with me? I have Kitten!Star is your best friend, so what? Oh, please, grow up.

"are you ok, Robin?-asked Star.

"huh?"woke up Robin from his own mind-"oh yeah, sure"

Kitten was coming to the car.

"Hey, kitten!"-said Robin

"hey Robie!"-she answered.

"hey, listen, You need a ride?-asked Robin Kitten.

"yeap, sure" she said.

"ok, buu guys, see you around"-he said kissing girls on cheeks.

"Sure, buy dude"-said Cyborg. He knew that something was wrong with Robin, he was acting out of himself lately.

"Let's go bee-said cyborg-opening the door"

"Sure, Sparky."

They closed the door waving from the car.

"well, Star we will go too-said BB-see you at the club today?

"yeap, sure, buy guys-she waved.

In 3 minutes she was all alone at the parking lot. And she felt forgotten, she knew that this year was not going to be boring, she knew that something bad was going to happen, and she knew that this year will be full of drama.

Nobody came to her that day. Speedy didn't come, even Aqualad didn't show up near his car that day.

"Probably dance meeting"-thought Starfire. "I think I have to go home all by myself, at least I have my i-pod"

She was listening to some music, when some song she never heard before. It was Shakira-Underneath your clothes…And suddenly Star became to cry.

"oh, please stop crying-she was blaming herself-Why actually are you crying?You are acting stupid and weird. Please stop it.

But the more she was trying to pretend that everything was good, the more tears were sliding down her cheeks.

She came home-and she was lucky-noone was home. In some time Robin called her.

"Hey star!how are you?"

"I'm ok"-she said trying not to show that she was crying.

"so, how did you get home?"-asked Robin-"I just wanted to take Kitten home, so she won't feel so awkward around Teen Titans"

"Yeah, sure, don't worry about that-she lied-eveything is fine."

"so, are you going to the club tonight?"

"I don't think so…"

"why Star?what happened?"

"nothing"she lied again.

"ok"he said"buy then"

"buy" she said, starting to cry again.She expected her "best friend" to ask her what was really wrong. She knew what could stop her.She called Speedy.

"Hold on sweetie, someone is on the phone-than you won't be sorry that you came to my house-cried Speed talking to a girl in his house.

As soon as Star heard that, she turned off the phone and started crying even more.

"so, this is what kind of a boyfriend he is."

She came to her room, mad and more sad, crying and screaming from disappointment.

"just perfect first day. JUST PERFECT"-she screamed.

"perfect, because you are here" someone said.

"huh?what? who is here?she asked, confused, and stopped crying.

Robin came out of the closet. He knew something was wrong and he came to her. She saw him, smiled and hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

"Please, Star don't worry,I am here, everything is going to be fine!" he said, trying to dry her tears.

"He …He is …I knew…He wasn't."

"Please, Star, he is not worth you, he is not the one you need"-said Robin

Star tried to look to him deeply in his eyes. He smiled to her.

She tried to remove the sunglasses he had. But he stopped her by his hand.

"Please, don't"-he said, drying her tears by kissing them.She was shocked-he never did that to her. She took her hand and put it on his cheek.

"Thank you" she said.

"anytime" he answered, blushing a little bit, from what he did some time ago.

"I am not going to Hey club." Said Robin

"no, you should!Kitten will wait for you!" answered Star. "She is very nice!"

"Are you sure"asked Robin-somewhere deep inside he wanted to stay with her.He needed to be with her., and he hoped that she needed him too.

"of course Robin, Thank you, I will never forget what you are doing to me, and ho much you are helping me!"

"of course Star, don't worry!" he smiled to her. But he knew that he is losing her.

"Buy Star, and if u ever feel sad-just call me, and it doesn't matter when" he smiled, giving her hug after kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, for sure" she said kissing him back.

"and know there is something I want to do to my ex-boyfriend"she thought.

She knew where he lived, and luckily his window was open, though he wasn't home-he went to the Hey club with everyone. She climbed the tree, and came right in his room.

She made the biggest mess in his room. The frames of him and some girl were all broken, ad the medicine from the bathroom was all over the floor. She took marker and wrote-not your twinkle star anymore, huh? Star was never like that, but that day she felt really betrayed.

In some time she went home happy from what she did. She knew it was wrong, but he deserved it.She came home and took some ice-cream, pop corn, and her favorite drama movie.

_That time in the hey club._

"guys, I need to tell you something"said Robin."Can you excuse us, Kitten?"

"sure"she said going to the dancefloor.

Robin told Cy, Bee and BB, raven-the story about Star.

"WHAT?"asked Cy really angry-nobody hurts my sis!

"YEA, dude" said BB.

But Raven and Bee already had their plan how to make him suffer.They will just find that girl, and tell her everything.The plan WAS perfect.

In some time Speedy came with the new girl. He didn't know they were at the Hey club.

But Teen Titans already saw him…


End file.
